Conveyors for carrying items from one location to another location are well-known in the art. In a specific example, conveyors are placed into an endless essentially circular orientation for dispensing baggage at airports. Recently, panels have been developed for carrying and presenting advertising to passengers waiting for their baggage. Notable among these devices is a sheet containing advertising adhered to the top surface of the conveyor panels. While presenting advertising to waiting passengers, this method is relatively ineffectual as the baggage and items carried by the carousel damage the sheets, obscuring the advertising. A much more effective approach has been adhering sheets containing indicia to the bottom of a transparent panel. In this manner the relatively fragile sheet containing indicia is protected from the baggage and items carried by the carousel. While very effective, this method has a drawback of being relatively expensive.
In both of the foregoing devices, sheets containing the indicia are adhered to the carousel panels. Thus when the sheets and indicia are damaged or when new indicia is desired, the entire panel must be replaced. Replacement of the panels on a baggage carousel is labor-intensive as well as costly.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baggage carousel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a conveyor panel with easily replaceable indicia.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new improved method of advertising a conveyor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising device which is highly visible and durable.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new improved method for making and using an advertising device for use on conveyor systems, which is relatively inexpensive, and produces highly visible and durable advertising devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a panel which can be used with conveyors, a plurality of which may be used on each conveyor, in which can be individually replaced are changed to change visual information without replacing the panel.